Un Hôtel 5 étoiles
by McMammoth
Summary: Quand Louise décida de finir son voyage en Ecosse dans un petit village perdu dans les Highlands, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à se faire réveiller par un inconnu au beau milieu de la nuit.


Louise roulait à toute vitesse sur les routes d'Écosse.

Ce n'était pas très prudent, non. Les routes des Highlands étaient étroites, à peine de la place pour une voiture. Sur des routes comme ça, il valait mieux rouler doucement et faire attention à ce qui arrivait en face. Mais Louise n'y faisait pas très attention. Elle profitait de ce sentiment de liberté, au volant de sa voiture de location. Dans quelques jours, elle rentrerait en France, et le quotidien recommençerait. Métro, boulot, dodo. A répéter tout les jours pendant des mois et des mois.

Un quotidien palpitant.

Alors, la jeune femme profitait de ses derniers jours en Écosse. Et ce n'était pas quelques routes de campagne qui allaient calmer son ardeur. Ce soir, elle dormait dans un petit village d'une centaine d'habitants, d'après Google - elle le savait car elle avait regardé l'itinéraire; autrement, elle se serait perdue à coup sûr. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, il y a quelques jours. Le petit hôtel qu'elle avait trouvé n'avait pas l'air très accueillant à première vue; il était tenu par une vieille dame et lui avait été recommandé par une connaissance rencontrée à Glasgow, plus pour son prix très bas que pour la qualité du matelas. Louise avait sauté sur l'occasion. C'était la fin de son séjour, et il n'y avait pas de petites économies quand la majorité du budget était déjà parti en goodies Harry Potter à Londres.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le petit village, la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'hôtel en question. Effectivement, la bâtisse semblait vieille, et elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Du tout. Mais Louise passa tout de même la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. La vieille dame l'accueillit froidement. Il ne semblait plus y avoir une once de vie présente en elle, et les mains qui lui tendirent les clés étaient décharnées, pâles; les veines étaient clairement visibles sous la peau ridée, et même ces veines semblaient transporter de la glace plutôt que du sang. Louise s'empara des clés en souriant, et la remercia. La dame ne répondit pas; elle lui tourna immédiatement le dos pour retourner dans son bureau, et Louise monta à l'étage pour poser ses affaires dans sa chambre temporaire.

Vous connaissez cette odeur de moisi humide, lorsque vous pénétrez dans une pièce qui n'a pas été ouverte depuis ce qui semble être une éternité ? C'est exactement l'odeur qui lui sauta au nez alors qu'elle entra dans la chambre. Elle se dépêcha, avec une grimace, d'ouvrir la fenêtre histoire de ne pas s'asphyxier et d'avoir une atmosphère respirable pour la nuit. L'espoir était minime, mais elle l'avait quand même; il valait mieux voir le bon côté des choses, dans la vie. Il était trop tard pour aller faire le tour du village et de ses environs, tour qui aurait été complété en dix minutes de toute façon, tant la bourgade semblait être petite. Elle mangea donc ce qu'elle avait acheté ce midi dans le dernier supermarché qu'elle avait aperçu et, comme elle avait conduit presque toute la journée et se sentait fatiguée, elle se coucha rapidement. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte; elle préférait avoir froid, mais être capable de respirer.

Durant la nuit, elle rêva qu'elle flottait dans l'espace avec un ornithorynque volant qui fumait cigarette sur cigarette; après quelques tours autour de la Lune, cependant, l'ornithorynque s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes et s'envola vers le Soleil, tandis que l'atmosphère autour d'elle devenait plus sombre. Ce changement brusque et la frustration causée par le départ de son ami ornithorynque la poussèrent à se réveiller, et elle émergea sur une véritable vision d'horreur. Juste devant elle, éclairé par la lueur de la lune, un ange avec une grimace effrayante la fixait; il avait un regard qui laissait clairement sous-entendre que Louise était son prochain repas. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Louise ne voulait pas être son prochain repas.

Ah ! Enfin, tu te réveilles ! Je t'appelais depuis une bonne minute, tu sais. Enchanté, je suis le Docteur.

Hein? Quoi?

La voix, masculine, venait de derrière la statue. Louise n'osait pas détacher son regard de cette dernière, ou même bouger de son lit.

Pas encore totalement réveillée. Peu importe. Debout ! Habille-toi, je garde un oeil sur l'Ange, pendant ce temps. Dépêche-toi.

Euh, attends une minute…

Pas le temps d'attendre. Tes vêtements sont là où tu les a laissé hier soir.

Alors, j'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre en sous-vetêments devant un inconnu. Même pour des raisons de survie.

Oh, ça. Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà vécu quelques mois avec des extraterrestres qui, eux, ne s'embarassaient pas de savoir s'ils étaient habillés ou non, crois-moi !

A partir de ce moment, Louise décida qu'elle était dans un autre rêve. Encore plus étrange que celui avec l'ornithorynque fumeur et volant, certes, mais un rêve tout de même. Elle pria, cependant, pour qu'il ne se transforme pas en cauchemar. Elle sortit de son lit et enfila ses vêtements par dessus son pyjama, et en profita pour jeter un oeil a l'homme qui parlait derrière la statue. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air étrange, bien au contraire, et il lui adressa ce qui semblait être un de ses plus beaux sourires, sans pour autant quitter des yeux la statue. Elle, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Prends tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, d'accord ? Lampe torche, bobine de laine, nourriture pour chats. Peu importe. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, ce soir.

Nous ?

Oui, nous. Pourquoi travailler seul quand on peut travailler à deux, hein ? Tu as pris tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Louise pensa que ce rêve allait être très étrange. L'homme lui montra le couloir derrière lui, sans détacher ses yeux de la statue d'Ange.

Mon TARDIS est là-bas, au fond du couloir. Vas-y. Une fois que tu y es, dis-le moi.

Heureusement qu'elle était habituée à voir des personnages étranges dans ses rêves. Louise ne lui demande même pas ce qu'était un TARDIS; elle présuma que c'était la cabine de police gigantesque qui se tenait là, au beau milieu du couloir.

Votre TARDIS ressemble à une gigantesque boîte bleue, hein ?

Oui, oui, lui répondit-il comme si cette question lui avait déjà été demandée trop de fois auparavant. Normalement, tu devrais voir l'Ange de là, n'est-ce pas?

Exact.

Fantastique ! Garde un oeil sur lui pendant que je reviens dans le TARDIS. Ne cligne pas des yeux.

Louise fit ce qu'il lui demandait, pendant qu'il marchait rapidement vers la cabine bleue. Il s'y engouffra dedans et tira vers lui un écran, sur lequel il appuya rapidement à plusieurs reprises. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de la jeune femme commençaient à brûler.

Là, je l'ai, dit-il enfin. Viens, rentre dans le TARDIS et dépêche-toi de fermer la porte derrière toi, veux-tu ?

Encore une fois, elle fit ce qu'il lui disait de faire; il avait l'air de maîtriser la situation, ce qui la rassurait, puisque elle avait l'impression que son propre cerveau ne communiquait plus que par messages codés en pudding qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre. Une fois dans la cabine de police étrange, elle cligna frénétiquement des yeux dans l'espoir de réduire la douleur. L'homme, lui, était en train d'appuyer sur différents boutons, semblant actionner toutes les manettes qui lui tombaient sous la main. Enfin, après une secousse brutale qui les envoya valdinguer sur les bords de la console, le Doctor se retourna vers elle.

Et voilà, nous sommes en sécurité ! Maintenant, nous devons faire en sorte que l'Ange ne fasse pas de mal à quelqu'un dans le futur. Des questions? Non?

Euh, si, en fait…

Très bien ! Je propose de l'attirer dans la cave et de l'y enfermer, en attendant que je me charge de lui plus tard.

Il pourrait s'échapper de l'hôtel pendant qu'on ne le regarde pas, il doit sûrement savoir qu'il est en danger.

Oh, il le sait, je le sais ! Cependant, je sais aussi qu'il ne s'échappera pas de l'hôtel. Il a de la nourriture gratuite ici. Il n'a pas à s'épuiser pour chasser.

Qui donc? Les autres clients? Ils ne viennent jamais !

Je n'ai pas parlé d'eux. Il reste toujours une personne dans l'hôtel, dans tout les cas.

Louise tenta de réfléchir, encore une fois; fort heureusement, cette fois-ci, son cerveau accepta d'obtempérer.

La vieille dame ?

Exact. Elle n'a nulle part où aller, de toute façon, et personne pour s'occuper d'elle. Personne ne la connaît, sauf cet Ange qui vient la voir tout les soirs au moment d'éteindre la lumière.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre; quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait presque juré qu'elle retrouverait cette même vieille dame dans ses cauchemars, et pas dans le rôle de la personne à sauver. Plutôt le contraire. Le Doctor, lui, continua de parler.

Donc, il y a une cave, en bas. Elle fera parfaitement l'affaire pour ce que je veux faire ce soir. Je l'y attache, je trouve un moyen de le faire partir ailleurs sans faire du mal à quelqu'un, et on n'en parle plus. Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Doctor actionna donc une autre manette, et, après un temps de vol assez court, ils arrivèrent devant une pièce sombre - la cave en question. Apparemment, le Doctor n'avait pas pensé à peaufiner son plan auparavant; la pièce n'avait même pas de lumière fonctionnelle. Il dut donc retourner dans son TARDIS où, après une recherche d'environ un quart d'heure, il mit la main sur une lampe venant visiblement d'une autre planète, et diffusant une lumière verdâtre dans la cave. Un peu comme s'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un gigantesque nez enrhumé en pierre, pensa Louise. Le Doctor ne s'en formalisant pas, la Terrienne décida d'essayer également de l'ignorer. Avec un succès discutable.

Elle aida le Doctor a mettre en place tout un système de chaînes, au centre de la pièce. Il lui avait expliqué qu'en théorie, ces chaînes empêcheraient l'Ange de bouger, et donc de faire du mal aux habitants, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de le sortir de là. Louise lui avait alors demandé ce qu'il comptait précisément faire de l'Ange après ce soir, et s'il n'y avait pas un moyen moins cruel de s'en occuper. Le regard du Doctor était devenu glacé.

Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?

Je ne sais pas, moi… On pourrait l'exiler du village, avec votre machine ?

Il se souviendra de nous comme des personnes qui l'ont banni de son territoire de chasse habituel. Il nous cherchera, à nous deux, et en profitera pour se gaver, littéralement, d'énergie de personnes innocentes qui n'ont strictement rien demandé. Quand il te retrouvera, il sera infiniment plus puissant que maintenant, et je ne serai probablement pas là pour te réveiller et te protéger. Et, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être seule face à un Ange Pleureur, affamé et en colère contre toi.

Le Doctor l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux. Un regard vide de toute émotion, calculateur.

En réalité, le seul autre moyen serait de trouver un moyen de le tuer. Ici et maintenant. Est-ce que tu serais prête à finir la vie d'un être pour en protéger un autre ?

Louise resta muette. Le Doctor la regardait toujours, avec ses yeux clairs qui semblaient porter tout le jugement du monde. La jeune femme n'avait finalement pas répondu à la question, et le Doctor était retourné à la mise en place du dernier élément de son piège : un fil, épais, qui faisait tenir un drôle de stylo (son "tournevis sonique", qu'il l'appelait) dans les airs, au beau milieu de la pièce. Après cinq bonnes minutes de réglages, consistant à taper frénétiquement le tournevis dans sa paume avant d'appuyer environ quarante-huit mille fois sur l'unique bouton jusqu'à ce que le tournevis se mette à clignoter, il était maintenant suspendu à sa place, tournant joyeusement sur lui-même. Toutes les trois secondes, il émettait une lumière bleue, tel un radar sous-marin dans un océan de morve. Le Doctor semblait satisfait de son installation; il avait expliqué à Louise que son tournevis émettrait une énergie qui attirerait l'Ange dans la pièce, où ils n'auraient plus qu'à l'enfermer. Louise lui avait demandé si, avec tout ça, son tournevis faisait aussi des omelettes, mais le Doctor n'avait pas été réceptif à la blague, et avait juré de tenter l'expérience plus tard.

Après avoir repris la drôle de lumière verte, "pour être sûr que l'Ange ne sera attiré que par le tournevis", les deux compères étaient donc retournés dans le TARDIS, où le Doctor avait pronostiqué une attente assez courte; une minute, puis deux, passèrent. Et, soudain, Louise eut une terrible question en tête.

Que se passerait-il si l'Ange mangeait le tournevis sonique du Doctor ?

Louise se précipita vers la porte du TARDIS; le Doctor la regarda, surpris, et le "Il va te le manger !" de la jeune femme ne sembla pas l'aider à comprendre. Louise ouvrit la porte, quelques fractions de secondes avant de se la prendre dans la figure, et la vitesse fit claquer la porte du TARDIS, tant et si bien que le Doctor ne put pas garder ses yeux ni sur l'écran, ni sur la jeune femme. En revanche, il entendit très bien le cri retentissant que son compagnon poussa. Il se précipita à son tour vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs. Il savait que l'Ange n'aurait aucune pitié, et s'attendait à entrer dans une cave vide.

Lorsque le Doctor ouvrir la porte de son TARDIS, il fut accueilli par une lumière bleue intense, qui lui aurait sûrement ébloui le visage si une silhouette d'Ange n'était pas placée entre lui et cette lumière. Le Doctor voulut appeler son compagnon, et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il avait oublié de le lui demander, et elle ne lui avait rien dit non plus.

Ahem… Humain?

Doctor ? Dites-moi que votre jouet a de la batterie, s'il vous plaît !

Mon tournevis, un jouet ?

Le Time Lord résista à l'envie de s'énerver. Pour le moment, du moins. Il aurait tout le temps de s'offusquer plus tard, s'ils sortaient de cette cave ensemble et entiers.

Il ne s'éteindra pas. Dis-moi, est-ce que l'Ange te touche ?

Non. Il est très proche, en revanche. Trop proche à mon goût.

Le Doctor se décala pour analyser la situation. Effectivement, l'Ange avait sa tête à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'humaine qui, bien qu'apparemment totalement paniquée, se souvenait de toujours regarder l'Ange; elle clignait donc frénétiquement des yeux, mais l'un après l'autre.

Très bien. Tant qu'il ne te tient pas, tout va bien. Continue à l'éclairer, mais fait deux pas en arrière. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerai à le regarder.

Louise fit ce que le Doctor lui disait de faire. Le stylo sonique (elle avait déjà oublié son nom) fermement braqué sur l'Ange, animée par une confiance qu'elle n'avait pas forcément au fond d'elle, elle recula son pied gauche. Puis le droit. Puis le gauche, de nouveau. Et le droit. Tout aurait pu très bien se passer, si elle n'avait pas marché sur l'une des chaînes sur le dernier pas. Elle sentit sa cheville se tordre, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Louise chancela en arrière, tâchant de garder son équilibre tout en continuant de pointer la lumière sur l'Ange. Beaucoup de choses à faire en une fraction de secondes, et son sens de l'équilibre n'était pas parfait. Dans sa chute, elle entrevit le visage du Doctor qui se demandait sûrement pourquoi il avait choisi cet humain ce soir.

Du coin de l'oeil, le Doctor aperçut Louise chanceler, apparemment sans raison. Il ne devait pas cesser de regarder l'Ange Pleureur et il le savait, mais c'était Louise qui tenait la seule lumière de la pièce. Si le Tournevis cognait le sol et s'éteignait, ça en était fini d'eux deux. Le dernier des Time Lords serait battu par une statue, à cause d'une gamine maladroite. Il entendait déjà le Master éclater de rire dans son oreille.

Heureusement pour nos deux aventuriers, la chance semblait être de leur côté ce soir; car en tombant, Louise parvint à maintenir le Tournevis en l'air. Il ne cogna pas le sol, et il continua à éclairer l'Ange. Le soupir de soulagement que le Doctor lâcha fut audible dans toute la cave. Il voulut s'adresser à l'humaine pour lui demander des nouvelles, et se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son nom.

Ahem… Humaine?

Louise !

Non, je suis le Doctor.

Je sais, je suis Louise.

Ah. D'accord. Enchanté ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'ai trébuché sur votre chaîne.

Le Doctor ne trouva rien à répondre. Louise se sentit obligée d'ajouter quelque chose.

Mais au moins, je sais où elle est, maintenant ! On pourra aller plus vite !

C'est un bon point, concéda le Doctor. Continue à regarder et à éclairer l'Ange.

Le Seigneur du Temps rentra dans le TARDIS à nouveau pour reprendre la lumière qu'il avait utilisée tout à l'heure. Il l'avait laissée à l'entrée pour, cette fois-ci, ne pas la perdre dans son bric-à-brac qui semblait être lui aussi plus grand à l'intérieur. Il retourna rapidement dans la cave, posant la lumière allumée dans un coin et reprenant son Tournevis des mains de Louise.

Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait caressé tendrement, avant de le remettre dans sa poche.

Ensemble, les deux partenaires du soir enveloppèrent l'Ange dans ses chaînes, Louise faisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et le Doctor gardant un oeil sur elle et un autre sur l'Ange, ce qui leur fit faire quelques bêtises. Mais, finalement, l'Ange fut solidement attaché, et le Doctor se montra satisfait. Il regarda l'Ange pendant quelques secondes, totalement silencieux, pensif. Puis :

Tu sais, je me sens désolé de le laisser là. Mais je dois penser aux autres. Je ne peux pas sacrifier des humains juste pour laisser un être en liberté.

Il en aurait sûrement dit plus, mais Louise, en voulant attraper la lampe, se cogna le doigt dessus et laissa échapper un gémissement. Le Doctor la regarda, fronça les sourcils, avant de lui sourire et de lui ouvrir la porte du TARDIS. Ils rentrèrent dans la cabine de police, et le Doctor, en lui indiquant où poser la lampe, demanda à Louise ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la remercier de son aide. Elle y pensa pendant quelques secondes, avant de le regarder avec un sourire espiègle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le TARDIS atterrit sur une planète au ciel tirant légèrement sur le violet. Le Doctor ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son compagnon, la laissant découvrir ce nouvel univers à son rythme. Tout semblait différent, calme; un petit vent soufflait, juste assez pour rendre l'atmosphère agréable. L'herbe bleutée se balançait doucement, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Tout autour d'elle, elle entendait les bruits de la nature; un chant qui ressemblait à un cri d'oiseau par ici, un barrissement aigu et lointain par là. Et puis, après avoir regardé le ciel et ses environs proches, elle regarda en contrebas, juste à temps pour voir des ornithorynques volants batifoler dans les airs, profitant des courants pour gagner de l'altitude sans pour autant s'épuiser.

Avec le Doctor, elle trouva un chemin pour descendre, et commença à s'approcher lentement des ornithorynques. Ils ne semblèrent pas plus effrayé que cela par ces étranges créatures bipèdes; bientôt, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de plus en plus près, jusqu'à lui sentir la main. Il fut rejoint par quelques uns de ses jeunes camarades et, bientôt, ils étaient tous en train de jouer dans l'herbe, humain et ornithorynque volant sans exception. Même le Doctor se laissa entraîner dans les jeux, devant l'insistance de Louise et l'intérêt des jeunes ornithorynques, qui ne voulaient pas le laisser dans son coin. Ainsi, ils passèrent quelques heures ensemble, s'amusant puis, dans le cas de Louise, s'endormant dans l'herbe bleue.

En voyant que leur compagne de jeu ne bougeait plus, les ornithorynques s'envolèrent vers d'autres activités, laissant le Doctor prendre soin de la jeune femme. Il n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller; il l'avait déjà interrompue en plein milieu de sa nuit. Le Doctor s'arrangea donc pour la soulever et la porter jusqu'à son TARDIS, où il la déposa dans l'un des sièges entourant la console. Il regretta de ne pas avoir de ceinture pour l'attacher et éviter qu'elle ne vole partout dans le TARDIS; à la place, il tenta de faire voler délicatement son vaisseau, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Le Doctor matérialisa le TARDIS devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel; la jeune femme dormait toujours, affalée dans le siège. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait un sommeil totalement lourd ou si c'était parce qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire voler délicatement son TARDIS, mais il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir fait voler son compagnon à travers toute la pièce. Il la souleva délicatement après avoir ouvert et calé la porte du TARDIS, pour ne pas la réveiller; précaution inutile, car elle dormait si profondément qu'elle n'eut pas de réaction tandis qu'il la glissait dans le lit. Il remonta la couverture de telle manière à ce qu'elle n'ait pas froid - la nuit avait tendance à être fraînche, en Écosse. Le voyageur remonta ensuite dans son TARDIS et, doucement, s'envola vers d'autres univers.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Louise ne vit aucun changement notable. Elle était toujours dans le vieil hôtel, le soleil montrait timidement le bout de son nez, et il faisait encore frais dehors. Pourtant, trois choses étaient différentes.

Elle était tout habillée dans son lit.

Elle avait un hématome sur la fesse, là où elle était tombée dans son rêve.

Et, lorsqu'elle alla déposer les clés de sa chambre à l'accueil, la vieille femme la gratifia de son plus beau sourire.


End file.
